Saturday for the Night class
by ILOVEYaoi4ever
Summary: Idk I got bored I guess and this is what came to mind I hope it does not suck please have fun reading it I know I'm not that good at writing.


The night class had been sitting on the couch bored out there minds, since today there was no class they had nothing to do. That's when Yuuki and Zero came in, Yuuki was grinning and Zero had his usual 'one day I will kill you all' look on. Kaname, delighted to see Yuuki, smiled and talked to Yuuki away from the group. Shiki, Rima, and Kain both gave Zero a non-emotional look but you couldn't say the same for Aidou and Ruka – who were sitting next to Seiren and Ichijou – who were glaring at the vampire/ vampire hunter. Zero glared back; then Yuuki tapped Zero's shoulder, Zero looked back at her and asked "are we leaving already?"

Yuuki shaked her head "remember, Headmaster wanted us to accompany the night class to make sure they are alright" Yuuki smiled. Zero groaned 'Kaien, I officially hate your guts' Zero thought growling in anger. Yuuki smiled and sat by Aidou, who growled at his enemy love rival (because we _all_ know how Aidou feels about his dear _Kaname_-_sama_). Soon enough, Zero had a gun to Kaname's head yelling all kinds of insults while Kaname grinned victoriously like he had accomplished something great. Yuuki sweat dropped and tried to calm the two down "**I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, KURAN**" Zero yelled waving his gun around as Yuuki and Ichijou tried to restrain him "I will be waiting, when you do~" Kaname smirked.

Zero's eyes turned violent red and he charged at Kaname like a bull. Aidou being the dumb idiot he is jumped in front of Kaname and tumbled to the floor as he held his stomach in pain. This action caused Ruka to have a laughing fit, which then got her punched in the face by a crying Aidou. Soon, Ruka and Aidou went into an all-out brawl. Kain restrained Aidou and Shiki and Rima tried to restrain, the demon girl they called, Ruka.

Ichijou and Seiren – who had been watching – looked at each other and sighed 'this is gonna be a long day' they both thought watching everything play out. After Yuuki, Kain, Shiki, and Rima calmed everyone down they sat there talking amongst themselves. Yuuki was doing Ruka's nails and talking about girl stuff, Aidou was – boredly and being forced to – listening to Ichijou talk about his manga collection, Seiren was sitting next to Kaname and talking about stuff that had to do with the schedule for the night class and stuff, Zero and Kain were sitting boredly and watching the girls talk, and Shiki and Rima were eating pocky.

"Hey, maybe we could play a game" Aidou suggested dumbly.

Everyone stared at Aidou, like that idiot he was "yeah, then we could watch movies and have a pillow fight" Zero said in mockingly girly voice.

"Oh, go grow some" Aidou spat angrily

"You first" Zero smirked.

Everyone stared at the two as they fought. Zero and Aidou called each other every name in the book, swearing and flicking each other off.

"**WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP WITH A STUFFED MUSHROOM**" Aidou yelled

"**WHAT NON-SENSE ARE YOU SPATTING**?" Zero growled

"That's right, if you go in zero's room, there's a stuffed mushroom on his bed" Aidou smirked victoriously at Zero's dumbfounded look. Everyone stared at Aidou for a moment "how would you know _that_?" {end chapter one}

"Um . . . well . . . I sort of thought it would be funny to hang Zero's underwear on the School flag pole" Aidou explained. Zero growled "so it _was_ you, **I 'MA MURDER YOU**" Zero yelled in pure anger. Kaname came out of nowhere "now, now calm down, both of you" Kaname said in a calming voice. Yuuki slapped Kaname "**SHUT UP, KANAGAY I WANNA SEE THIS**" Yuuki said glaring at Kaname. Zero and Aidou looked at a very shocked Kaname, who was on the floor from the powerful slap Yuuki had delivered to him.

Shiki and Rima both looked at each other, shaking their heads then going up stairs to their rooms. Ichijou and Seiren did the same and Kain stayed with Ruka to watch the fight unravel. Aidou ended up punching Zero, who grabbed Aidou's fist before it hit his face and kicked him in the side. Kaname continued to stare in shock at Yuuki. But then Yuuki growled, growing annoyed of the pure blood staring at her.

Yuuki kicked Kaname in his man-hood, leaving him to crumple over in pain. Ruka yelled at Yuuki, calling her a tramp and a whore. Yuuki, offended by these insults, yelled back and pulled Ruka's hair which resulted in a fight between them. Kain . . . well Kain was just Kain, watching the night dorm students fight the day class and his president on the ground in pain.

(End

I hope you enjoyed this ^w^ I like making stories


End file.
